Is AI The Enemy? The Ally?
is the second episode of Kamen Rider Zero-One. It features Isamu Fuwa's first transformation into Kamen Rider Vulcan. Synopsis Representatives Isamu Fuwa and Yua Yaiba from A.I.M.S., a special government agency that investigates AI crimes, pay a visit to Aruto Hiden, the new CEO of Hiden Intelligence. They are suspicious that Hiden Intelligence is trying to cover up the events that occurred over at the amusement park... Plot Aruto and Izu arrive in Hiden Intelligence HQ. Izu introduces herself as Aruto's HumaGear assistant and guides him to the building. Inside, Aruto is halted by a security HumaGear. Upon discovering that Aruto is the new CEO, the security backed off. Meanwhile at Daybreak Town, Horobi claims that they're nearing a singularity and commands Jin to wreak havoc again with Zetsumerise Keys. Jin departs and forcibly transform a delivery service HumaGear into Kuehne Magia to attack Hiden Intelligence HQ. Izu takes an excited Aruto to the CEO's office, his first task as the new CEO is to welcome the representatives of A.I.M.S, a government special force for AIs. They are Yua Yaiba, head of R&D and Isamu Fuwa, the force's captain. Fuwa directly accuses Hiden Intelligence at covering HumaGears' rampage at the amusement park, but Aruto with the help of Izu easily denies all accusation. To break the ice, Aruto tries to do his signature jokes, but as usual, it's so lame and no one is reacting, beside Fuwa that is seemingly shaken with anger. Their conversation is cut short when an intruder is detected inside the HQ. It turns out that Kuehne Magia enters the building and is wrecking havoc inside. As A.I.M.S personnel are engaging it, the security HumaGear protects civilians inside. Fuwa tries to transform using Shooting Wolf Progrise Key but he cannot as Yua doesn't authorize it. Fuwa then battles Kuehne Magia using only his ShotRiser. Izu tells Aruto to transform and he does so, and Zero-One enters the fray. But, Kuehne Magia escapes using its wings... causing A.I.M.S to target Zero-One as they think he's a HumaGear too. Zero-One nimbly escape and transforms back to Aruto, and then tricks both Fuwa and Yua. As Aruto manages to slip away, Fuwa rudely asks Yua to Authorise his Shooting Wolf Progrise Key, which she openly refuses due of Fuwa recklesness streak. They decided to split out to search for the magia, but Fuwa had a different plan in mind. Fuwa decides to take Aruto away to a rooftop. He explains his hatred for HumaGears, because as a kid, he experienced the terror of HumaGear in an incident that decimated Daybreak Town. The same incident when Aruto's father figure HumaGear, Soreo Hiden, destroyed after protecting him from an explosion. After Fuwa departs, Aruto comes back to the HQ to search for security HumaGear that protects the civilians before. Upon learning his name as Mamoru, Aruto tells him to search for maintenance as his body is wrecked by Kuehne Magia. But unbeknownst to them, Jin watches the exchange and then corrupts Mamoru using Zetsumeriser. Later, Jun Fukuzoe as the vice president of Hiden Intelligence held a press hearing about the incident before. He denies that the culprit is a HumaGear from Hiden, but then Kuehne Magia reappears to attack again. Now ready, A.I.M.S personnel, led by Yua, force the Magia outside the building. Meanwhile, Jin arrives with Mamoru in tow. Jin introduces himself as the herald of the new world and commands Mamoru to kill Aruto. Mamoru complies as he mentioned that his new protocol is from Metsubojinrai.NET before transforming him to Ekal Magia. Izu explains that a corrupted HumaGear cannot be restored to normal, thus Aruto must destroy Mamoru. Aruto was visibly shocked and saddened by this, but nevertheless, he still believes that HumaGears are the dream of humanity. A.I.M.S successfully lure Kuehne Magia into an empty dock. But the Magia is too hard for normal bullets until Fuwa arrives with ShotRiser and a belt buckle. Fuwa forcibly opens the lock of Shooting Wolf Progrise Key, exclaiming that HumaGears is the enemy of humanity and that he'll obliterate them all. Isamu acts greatly surprised Yua. He then transforms to Kamen Rider Vulcan for the first time. Back in Hiden Intelligence HQ, Aruto finally transforms into Zero-One and he begins to fight Ekal Magia. Zero-One overwhelms the Magia, until he decides to escape using a hacked motorcycle. Izu tells Aruto about the RisePhone's ability to summon the Rise Hopper bike. After Zero-One scanned his RisePhone, a big replica of RisePhone fell from the Zea, and transformed into Rise Hopper. Zero-One chases after the Magia outside. He successfully thrown Ekal Magia from the bike, and they continue the fight in an empty dock. Vulcan easily handles Kuehne Magia as Yua discreetly records his fight. He uses Shooting Blast to destroy the Magia, while melting the cargo containers along the blast. On the other side, Zero-One defeats Ekal Magia using Rising Kaban Strash. Down the holes made by Vulcan's Shooting Blast, he sees Zero-One as he sees Vulcan down the holes also. As the two riders gaze at each other in curiosity, Zero-One vanishes in the smoke. The next day, the press is rushing at Jun Fukuzoe for the two incidents involving HumaGears the day before. Both Fuwa and Yua are also there too. Aruto then comes in, dressed in suit and introduces himself as the new CEO of Hiden Intelligence. He plays the recording from Izu about Jin and Metsubojinrai.NET, letting the press know about that terrorist organization. He claims that HumaGears are developed by Hiden Intelligence to realize humanity's dream while looking at a new in-training security HumaGear resembling Mamoru. Then, a journalist asked about Aruto's past job as a comedian and he performs his joke, destroying the serious mood. Fuwa is seen shaken... because he tries hard not to laugh at Aruto's lame joke before leaving. Izu also tried to explain Aruto jokes, much to Aruto protest. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Hiden Zero-One Driver, A.I.M.S. Shot Riser: , *Narration: Guest Cast * : * : *Aruto Hiden (Child): *Isamu Fuwa (Young): *Reporter: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zero-One: *Kamen Rider Vulcan: *Kuehne Magia: *Ekal Magia: Forms and Collectibles Used Progrise Keys *'Key Used:' **Zero-One ***Rising Hopper **Vulcan ***Shooting Wolf *'Form Used:' **Zero-One ***Rising Hopper **Vulcan ***Shooting Wolf Errors *Isamu already had his gun in his right hand, yet it suddenly became free when he uses the exact same hand to take his Progrise Key out and demand Yua to unlock it for him. *During the motorcycle chase scene between Zero-One and Ekal Magia, the trailer conveyor that the bikes are on is briefly shown. *On the closings screen, the direction arrow on the Shooting Wolf Progrise key is backwards. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, . *'Viewership': 3.6% *'Closing Screen Progrise Keys:' **Kamen Riders: Zero-One, Vulcan **Progrise Keys: ***Zero-One: Rising Hopper ***Vulcan: Shooting Wolf *'Ending Sponsors Progrise Keys' **1. Rising Hopper **2. Shooting Wolf **3. Rushing Cheetah *'Count at episode end' **'Progrise Keys in Zero-One's possession': Rising Hopper **'Progrise Keys in Vulcan's possession': Shooting Wolf **'Zetsumerise Keys in MetsubouJinrai.net's possession': Berotha, Kuehne, Ekal *The scene where Zero-One stops his bike as it slides sideways is a reference to the 1988 anime film . External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for AIなアイツは敵？味方？ *KR Official's official episode guide for AIなアイツは敵？味方？ References Category:New Kamen Rider Episode